Makoto Oneshot
by Trompy
Summary: A reader-chan insert oneshot with Makoto from Free! I wrote this a few years ago and decided to give it new life here! Enjoy the Fluff!
You sat on your bed with a notebook in your lap. Furiously scribbling at the paper in front of you, your pencil broke. This was the third time this hour… "UGH!" Your patience had nearly reached your limit on this stupid American Literature assignment that was due tomorrow morning. You fell backward onto your bed and closed your eyes as you heard the doorbell ring.

"IT'S OPEN!" You made no attempt to be civil like a normal person and just stayed lying on your bed as you heard the front door open and be shut again. Loud yet soft footsteps made their way towards your room.

"_(y/n)_-chan?" The sound of a sweet and gentle boy's voice called from the other side of your door. You couldn't help but smile; he was always popping in on you to see how you were doing.

"Mako-chan! Come on in…" Makoto peeked into your room. His olive green hair was wet and his emerald green eyes showed a hint of tiredness. "Did you wear yourself out at your swim meet again?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he came into your room and placed his bag on the floor next to your bed. "Yeah… Kou made up a new training regimen for us, and it's twice as hard as the last one." He smiled at you and took a seat next to you on your bed. "I take it your wearing yourself out over your English class again?" You rolled your eyes and sat up, handing him your notebook filled with scribbles all over the place.

"The teacher wants me to write a free-verse poem that uses an image or an analogy to describe my life…" You felt frustrating tears threaten to escape and covered your face with your hands. "There's just one problem with that-my life is boring as hell and nobody cares about it anyway! How am I supposed to write about something like that?!" You took a deep breath to try and calm yourself down and not fall apart in front of your best friend.

However, being your best friend also meant that he knew you better than anyone else. He softly wrapped an arm around your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. Tears finally made their escape and you buried your face into Makoto's chest, tears staining his shirt.  
He wrapped his arms around you in a comforting hug. It pained him to see you upset. He wished nothing more than to make all your pain go away. "_(y/n)_..." He sighed.

"Busy, busy, as a bee.  
Always working behind the curtains.  
Like ones brain.  
It is always there, just never seen.  
Analyzing the data.  
Sorting through the towers of papers.  
I made sense of it all."

Surprised, _(y/n)_ looked up at Makoto with puffy eyes. "D-did you just come up with a free verse poem right on the spot?"

Makoto nodded with a soft smile and you gently punched him in the arm. After a few minutes of being held in Makoto's arms, you pulled away from his arms and stared out one of your windows.

"Makoto?" He looked at you and nodded, waiting for you to ask a question. You kept your sight on the window, your face heating up. "What did you mean when you said you made sense of it all?"

You made a quick glance over at your best friend to see he had a pink tint to his face. That made your blush only worse.  
"W-well…I, um… I actually don't have the entire answer to that yet…"

You felt his hand touch your arm and turned to look at him. Your (e/c) orbs met his emerald ones. He was really flustered, and it only made you more nervous. You couldn't tell what he was about to say, but something about it gave you butterflies in your stomach.  
"_(y/n)_, can I ask you a question?"

You nodded.

He broke eye contact with you for a moment, and then he quickly leaned in and gently kissed your lips, and you impulsively kissed him back. It was a tender, sweet kiss filled with love. When he pulled back and you both opened your eyes he saw a tear roll down your cheek. He was going to apologize, but before he could say anything you wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed him in as tight of a hug as you could and this time you kissed him, and it was deeper than the first one.  
When you both pulled apart for air you had tears streaming down your cheeks that were smiling so widely they hurt. Makoto's eyes sparkled with joy.

"W-will you be mine? Forever?"

"I already was yours, Makoto."

"Now I have my answer…

You both smiled and stayed in a warm hug for what seemed like forever. You ended up falling asleep on his shoulder, so he went to lay you down when you woke up from the sudden movement.

"Don't leave…" He smiled as he laid a blanket over you.

"Of course I won't."

After turning off the lights in your room he laid down on your bed right beside you and held you close in a hug as you drifted off to sleep once more. Breathing in the sweet smell of your hair, he whispered.

"I love you, _(y/n)_."

You weren't quite asleep and you heard him. Deeply blushing you tightened your grip on his arms that were snaked around you and whispered back...

"I love you too, Makoto."


End file.
